Shattered Mask
by Heero T Himura
Summary: Two masks, one actual one proverbial. As one breaks, so too shall the other. What shall rise from the shards of a shattered mask? Only time will tell. -AU, Naru/Hina in the future. Rated for violence, blood and death. Please R&R, critique welcome.-


Legend:

"Blah." Talking.  
'Huh?' Thinking.  
_"Heh." _Whispering.  
--------------------- Scene change.

--------------------

Dark clouds loomed ominously over head as a chilling breeze swept over the land and through the trees; the promise of a storm echoed clearly in the distances as preparations continued in the village of Konoha.

For many in the village, today was a day of both mourning and of celebration, it had been six year ago today, that the Kyuubi no Yoko had fallen at the hand of the great Yondaime, the man knows as Konoha's Yellow Flash.

As the story went, the Kyuubi had attacked with out provocation, slaughtering all in its path as it made for Konoha. In response the village mobilized its forces, in hopes of pushing the beast back, but it had seemed pointless, until he had come, set atop a giant toad. And, in a bright flash of light, the Yondaime slew the greatest of the bijuu, at the cost of his own life.

That was the story they told their children at least, but the truth was something else entirely. The story, for the most part was true, the Kyuubi had attack with out any known reason, and Konoha had mobilized its forces, which were summarily crushed, until the Yondaime came. But what came next was where the lie lay. The Yondaime had not been able to defeat the beast, and so, had given his life to seal it away with in a baby.

And now, six years later, the village was holding a festival on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'death', as it had every year since and as it would continue to do till none knew when.

The street side shops began to put away their wares and close down for the festival as the pace of the wind began to slowly pick up. Lightning flashed, followed shortly by a low rumble of the thunder as the first drops of rain began to fall over the village of Konoha.

Unseen by the villagers bellow, many masked men sat atop the roofs and with in the high tree branches through out the city. Many praying that the coming rain would mean a calm festival night, for once.

It had been the same the last three years running. As the night began to grow long, and many of the calmer festival goers went home, the louder, rowdier, more violent ones began to group together, and inevitably it seemed, would decide to try and 'Kill the Demon'.

It was admittedly no surprise, but that had been one reason why there was always an ANBU guard left with one Uzumaki Naruto on the night of the festival. And it had been that way from the start. But this year was different, though that was not solely the reason for the large ANBU presence.

They were always out in force during such events, as it was not unheard of for a few off duty ninja to get a little carried away in their 'celebrating', and end up in fights with one another; the fights often being between two or three ninja, over some foolishness, often going past simple words or the use of fists, it was not uncommon for kunai or shuriken to be involved in a drunken ninja fight, leaving any unsuspecting villages near by in real danger.

This year though, things were far different, for the Uzumaki, as ill luck would have it, had been kicked out of the orphanage that had been his home for the five years past, which meant the child was now fully exposed to the danger that the more violent villages posed. More over, there was word circling the ANBU ranks of a plot spoken of in whisper, one to end the life of the young boy this very night.

Though no proof existed, the fear the Sandaime seemed to hold for the boy's life was still well founded, at least in the eyes of those who held complete loyalty to the man. And so, the ANB presence had been over doubled, the normal amount still patrolled to village, but there were now also teams of three out scouring the village for a still missing Uzumaki Naruto.

The teams of three had been made by taking members from three separate squads, as to minimize the chances of a team being made up entirely of the possible plotters. The teams were also under orders from the Hokage to find and bring the boy to a safe location, and there guard him.

It could only be hoped that these measures would be enough to safeguard to boy's life, it could only be hoped...

--------------------

Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark alleyway and the small blonde panting at its end. He was gripping at his left arm, tears lost to the rain, sobs lost to the thunder, a tint of red only briefly visible in the liquid flowing down his covered arm as the lightning flashed again.

He didn't understand, all he had wanted was somewhere dry to sit for a while. He wasn't bothering anyone, and no one had been at the table, so then why? Why had they attacked him? And why had they called him those names, called him a demon and a monster?

It hurt so much, the way they looked at him; it was the same way as the caretakers at the orphanage. He had tried doing to same thing with these people as he did them; putting on the same smile, but it just seemed to upset them more, this had been the first time his smile hadn't worked, and he just couldn't seem to understand why.

The boy stiffened and his head shot up as he heard a splash not too far in front of him. His blue eyes scanned the alley ahead, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness, not until the lightning came again that is. As the flash lit the alley, there only feet in front of him stood a man in a heavy hood coat, and wearing a mask.

The boy tensed even more at the site, unable to stop the questioning thoughts that came. Would this one attack him too? Would he call him a demon or a monster? As the lightning lit the alley once more, the blonde realized the man was now almost on top of him; and even so he couldn't see anything through the mask, and that frightened him. So, he did the one thing he always did when he was scared, he put on his smile, it was a perfect imitation of a happy child's smile, the kind he always say on the other kids' faces when they played or while they enjoyed ice cream; absolutely perfect.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." A voice issued from under the masked figure, which the boy was pretty sure could see him just fine, despite the darkness of the alley. "I am, I'm here under order of Hokage-sama; I am here to get you to take you some place safe and dry."

Naruto felt wary still, but as something in the man's hand slowly lit up, casting light over everything in the alley, including the man's mask, one that looked very much like a fox the boy mused inwardly, he felt his apprehension melt away. Something about that mask set him at ease, he didn't know why, it just did. Nodding simply, Naruto stood, his perfect, fake, smile still in place.

--------------------

It had been a few hours ago that he had found the boy, injured and, he was pretty sure, crying in a back alley. He and the other two members of his temporary team were now in a small complex of rooms beneath the Hokage's tower.

They had sent word to the rest of the forces that the boy had been found and was now safe, and now they were taking turns guarding the room in which the blonde was resting. He had volunteered for the first shift, as the boy had seemed to take an instant liking to him, but also because he had an ill trust for his two 'teammates'. Something about those two simply did not sit right with him, he didn't know what it was, they just seemed...

Looking at the clock mounted on the wall near by, he sighed and stood. It was time to change out, and though he would have preferred to continue keeping watch himself, he knew it would look weird if he were not to hold to the set schedule.

Leaving the room in which the boy slept, and heading down the hall to the other, he moved silently, not for want of being unheard, but simply because it was habit. As he reached the door and set his reached out for the handle, he froze, he could hear whispers from with in, which was, to say the least, suspicious to him, as his 'teammates' had both headed for the room claiming need for sleep.

Retracting his hand from its reach and closing his eyes, he focused on the whispered voices, trying to hear what was being said. After a short time, he began to make sense of the whispers, and pieced what he could of the conversation together.

"_...decided then." One voice said, before the other picked up in answer._

"_...when...kitsu...mask...kill both...?" Was the questioning reply._

"_...right, but remem...n't let him know or..." The other voice cut back in. "...chase...be bad."_

"_...feign sleep...soon..." Came the other once more after a moment. "...caught...lose chance...demon's life."_

Eyes snapping open, he stepped back from the door as silently as he had approached, and returned to the room where boy slept. Though he could not be certain, the conversation he had just heard more than hinted at both his 'teammates' being among those plotting to kill the 'demon boy'.

"Naruto..." The masked man said quietly as he shook the boy lightly. "It is time to wake child." He added softly as the boy began to stir. "Please, do not make a sound; it is imperative you remain silent."

Naruto rolled over and groggily rubbed his eyes before opening his mouth to speak, only to have it covered by a hand, and the prier warning repeated. Nodding, Naruto stood, and was slightly surprised when the man lifted him up, causing him to yelp involuntarily.

The man flinched under his mask. Though it had hardly been a loud noise, he was almost certain the other two would have heard. With out a second thought, or any effort for silence, he dashed out of the room and down the hall toward the exit. Bolting right past the two plotters as they entered the hall weapons already drawn.

"Kitsune masked teme!" The yell echoed after him as he flew through the corridors, taking every turn at the fastest pace he could. He knew they were chasing him, and was certain that they knew he was now aware of their plan.

It would be a miracle if he kept the boy alive through the night at this point, but he'd be damned by the Shinigami itself before he allowed this boy to come to harm willingly. This boy was a hero as far as he was concerned, and he deserved nothing less than that treatment, though he knew full well it was never given to him.

"Kitsu-san..." The voice of the small boy in his arms began as he leapt through a window, out into the now clear night air. "What...what's going on...?" It was such simple question, and yet, it was one that was very hard to answer. It seemed the simple ones always were that way with him.

"...Naruto, I know this does not make sense right now...but please believe me when I say this." The man began as he leapt from rooftop to roof top. The festival was long over by now, and even the other ANBU were gone. "There are those in this village who seek your death...and it is not for anything you have done."

He knew it was not enough to say just that. He truly did, but there was little more he could say with out breaking the Hokage's law. "I would ask you also to trust me when I say this..." He continued after a short pause. "You are a hero Naruto, no matter the way anyone else treats you, or what they say to you, you must always hold that truth in your heart, ok?"

The young boy nodded to that. He didn't understand, but he somehow knew he wasn't supposed to yet. "I will...I promise." The boy said quietly. "If they try and kill me...will you protect me?"

The question took the man aback for a moment. That had been a question he was not expecting. "Yes Naruto, I will. To that I swear."

--------------------

Landing in a clearing in the wood, the man set Naruto down, and turned to look back in the direction they'd come. "Good, it seems we've lost them...for now at least." Turning back to Naruto, he nodded, though it was mostly to himself, it was also, in part at least, to comfort the boy. "Naruto, we need to get you hidden, but before that...there is something I need you to hold on to for me." He said as he bent down and held out a key.

This was a decision he had come to through much inner debate on the way here. He was the last in his line, he had no real friends thanks to his views of the boy before him and most importantly, the boy needed it.

Naruto blinked at the shining metal item before reaching out and taking it. "I...don't understand..." The boy said as he looked up at the fox masked ANBU. "What is this for...and why do you want me to hold it?"

"Naruto..." He said quietly. "That is a key to my home...should anything happen to me...I want you to tell Sandaime-sama that I'm giving that to you...ok?" As he got an uncertain nod from the boy, he bent down all the way to his level and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto, this is very important...I know you may not understand why, but it is, ok?"

Naruto nodded at that, an uneasy feeling beginning to settle in his stomach. He could feel that prickly feeling at the back of his eyes the one he knew to be the building up of tears, but he didn't feel sad...at least...he didn't think he did. "O...okay..." He said, trying to sound as sure as possible.

"Thank you Naruto...and...one last thing..." The man said as he turned to look over his shoulder. He could sense them coming closer, and there were more than two now. "I saw it in the alleyway...your mask...that perfect smile..." He wasn't surprised by to sudden shocked look he got from the boy. "I know why you wear it...you wear it to hide the pain and fear you feel when the villagers look at you..." He looked behind once more now; he knew there was almost no time left now. "But you should know...that mask won't change the way they look at you. If you want those looks to stop, then you will have to prove to them that you are what you are."

Naruto looked at the man in front of him, a question poised on his tongue before the words from earlier echoed in his mind. _"You are a hero Naruto..." _At that the blonde, though still a little confused, nodded before finding himself suddenly and unceremoniously pushed through a bush behind him and into a hollow at the base of a tree.

"Remain still and silent and I promise you shall not be found." The man said as he stood and faced away from Naruto, walking into the center of the clearing they had been in and whipping something out of one of his coat pockets.

Naruto could only just see through the bush in the darkness, barely able to tell what was happening as a group wearing the same kind of masks, only of different animals, as the one who had been protecting him landed in the clearing.

"So you were a part of this too Mujina, Kawauso...?" He could hear the fox masked man ask as he looked at the group. "Just how out matched am I...? I mean, first its Koumori and Taka and now you two...?" He questioned as he flipped that something from his jacket at them, and in one quick and smooth motion pulled out something new and took aim at the sky above the clearing.

There was clang followed by a popping sound and a flash of light as something shot into the sky. Naruto could barely make out what he thought was the fox masked man being knocked back. What happened after that was unclear, as everyone seemed to become just blurs and the sounds of metal clashing and grinding against metal filled the clearing, along with cries of pain and the moans of wood followed by splintering.

As the sounds stopped, only five minutes later, the sun had begun to rise, and was now shining into the clearing. Naruto could now see very clearly, even through the bush in which he hid. The clearing looked vastly different now, there were branches and even two entire trees that were now split, kunai littered the ground and there were two figures laying on the ground, obviously, even to Naruto, dead. In all, including the dead ones, the boy could count five figures in the clearing, and thankfully one of the ones still standing was wearing a fox mask.

The fox masked man, Kitsu, Naruto reminded himself, was across from him, facing the bush, while two motionless one lay to either side of him, while the two still living attackers stood with their backs turned to his hiding place. It amazed him really, they were feet away from him, but they didn't seem to know he was there at all.

As Naruto looked on, Kitsu's injured status became obvious as he took in the blood that was soaked into his coat; as well as its missing left sleeve and the several slashes it bore along its front and side. The hood which once hid his hair was now half lacking as well, revealing deep red locks, which sat sloppily yet somehow tame as a light breeze swept through the clearing.

Naruto watched with barely checked fear as the man reached up to a single button one the coat and unclasped it, before jerking it off and tossing it aside; revealing what had rested beneath the article of clothing. He was garbed in a tight chain mesh shirt; hands covered by fingerless gloves and had on those same pants that most shinobi seemed to prefer, feet wrapped in black bandages and covered with that same standard footwear; and of course his mask, which still held tightly to his face.

What was more surprising though, at least to Naruto, was that the man was very lean, his muscles pronounced but not overly large and his legs and arms long compared to his torso, giving him an almost lanky look. He also seemed to carry very little in the way of equipment with him; having only a short blade strapped at the right of his waist and a pouch on his left leg.

But revealed with his body, were also his wounds. A harsh cut on his left arm, a jagged gash across his chest, and an obviously deep stab wound in is left leg. Naruto could feel the prickle at the back of his eyes return as he finally saw these, and was certain of its cause now. Even he, at such a young age, could understand what was happening here.

There was no way for Kitsu to survive this, and the man knew that. He was simply fighting to bide time, in hopes that help would get there in time, in hopes that at least Naruto would be saved. He was doing it all for him Naruto realized as he watched the fight resume. He was giving his life for someone he didn't even know.

At that realization, Naruto could no long stop the tears as they began to fall, but even as the tears escaped, he held back to sobs that wanted to join them. He had to stay quiet, he to or what was being done for him would all be pointless.

His vision was blurring due to the tears in his eyes, but Naruto kept watching. He wanted to look away, badly, but he refused, part of him knew he needed to see this, to witness it. And as he wiped away his tears, in hopes of clearing his vision a little, he saw one final hit land on Kitsu's chest.

The hit was followed by a resounding cracking sound as he stumbled back and right into the path of a kunai thrown the other attacker. Naruto covered his mouth to keep himself quiet as the blade hit its mark soundly, and sunk deep. He watched, even as a new wave of tears flooding his eyes, as the man fell to the ground, his mask shattering as he hit.

--------------------

They had seen the flare five minutes ago, and had immediately set off. He had feared the worst when no communications had come from the team that was supposed to be guarding Naruto, and had gone then to check, only to find the rooms empty.

He hadn't waited to take action; he had collected a small group of ANBU he knew to be loyal to him and begun the hunt. They had seen the signal a short time later: it was a specially designed flare given to all ANBU who patrolled the city, in case things turned bad.

Each flare had a different mixture of colors in it, specifically coded to each individual ANBU. The one they had seen had belonged to a new ANBU member, having only just joined their ranks the prior month, one known for calling Uzumaki Naruto a hero.

He was one the Hokage knew he could trust, and had shown incredible promise. He had been ready for ANBU long before being accepted, there had been many reasons given for the delay but all were eventually defeated and the young man had been inducted, though it had been with a great deal of disdain.

The young man's views of Naruto were half the reason the he had been given a fox mask the Hokage suspected, but this was all a matter that should be contemplated another time he supposed; they were nearly there after all. Only a few moments more and they would reach the location from which the flare had been fired.

"Hokage-sama..." Began a young man holding stride beside him, his face hidden under a dog like mask. "Shall I take Ookami and Tora and approach from the side?"

A quick nod was the old man's answer to this. That had been his plan anyway, so this would simply save time. "Be careful Inu, we know little of our foes, only that there are at least two ANBU."

Giving a quick nod, the young man in the dog mask, followed by two others split off from the group, vanishing into the trees to the right as the Hokage's group continued on.

It was only a second later that they heard a resounding crack echo through the trees, reaching the clearing a moment later to the sight of a red headed shinobi laying motionless on the ground. Blood was pooling around the body, causing the white shards of what could only have been a mask to stand out.

The Hokage knew to whom that body belonged, even with the mask shattered he knew. That hair could belong to only one ANBU, that hair was...unique, in Konoha. The scene saddened the old man greatly, he had shown such great promise after all, but he did not have time to mourn the less now, he still had Naruto to worry about.

Thankfully though, there was no sign that the two remaining in the clearing had found the boy, and no sign that they had spotted them. This gave them an advantage; they could end this very quickly with a single strike, and would, just as soon as the other group got in position.

--------------------

When the fight had ended, Naruto had forced himself to remain quiet and still even though he wanted so badly to run, to scream and to do so many other things, but he stayed put, stayed silent. Even as he heard the two begin searching for him.

It was as one of them began to approach the bush which hid him that something caught his eye though. Behind the one that was approaching, in the trees, was a glint of metal, and the vague outline of a person. And in the next seconds after spotting that, everything seemed a blur.

As everything finally slowed, Naruto realized someone new was standing in the middle of the clearing. Someone he'd come to know very well in the last few years and he was calling for him to come out, saying that it was ok.

And it was, he realized, because he felt safe now, s rare feeling for him, but one he'd learned he could trust. He still felt very sad, but his fears were gone at least. And so, slowly, he climbed from the bush, out into the clearing, to stand next to the old man. He wiped his eyes to rid himself of the moisture on his face. Looking up to the man he'd begun to think of as a grandfather, the boy asked the only thing on his mind. "Why...?"

The Hokage sighed, he had known that question would come, but even so, he wasn't prepared to answer it yet. "Naruto...I know it's hard to understand...but there are people..." The old man started but was cut off by the young blond.

"That's not what I mean..." The boy began with a shake of his head, eyes now cast down, and at the body of the man who had protected him. "Kitsu-san told me that already...that it's not anything I did...though he never told me exactly what it is..." He added shortly, before rephrasing his question. "What I mean is...why did he protect me like this...? I...he didn't even know me..."

Panic, relief and understanding had all flashed across the old man's face as the boy spoke, when he had said 'Kitsu-san already told me', the Hokage had been worried for how much the boy now knew, but it seemed it wasn't much thankfully, only that it was not his fault, which was what he had planned to tell the boy. Nodded at the newly phrased question, the Hokage thought a moment before giving his answer. "That man saw you as a hero Naruto. I suppose that may have been reason enough for him, but perhaps it was because he saw something of himself in you...that man has been shunned by many for his views, but even so, he held to them soundly."

"Oh..." Was all the young blond said as he turned back to look at the Hokage. After a moment though, he opened his mouth and went on. "Was it...because of me?"

Sarutobi tensed at that questioned. It really did amaze him how perceptive this child could be at times. "Yes...but not entirely..." The old man started. "There are other reasons, but those are not for me to speak of."

"I see..." Naruto said as he looked back to the man's body. "He gave me something before hiding me..." The boy said as he held up the key, looking at sadly. "He said to tell you he was giving it to me...if anything happened to him..."

The Sandaime looked at the key in the boy's small hand with understanding and a greater respect for the young man who had given his life for Naruto. He'd not only protected the boy's life, but he'd given a little better future too.

The old man had gone to speak to the orphanage owner after Naruto had been found earlier, but the man seemed completely unwilling to take Naruto back, and he'd not been able to attempt any real negotiations thanks to this incident starting. This meant the boy could not return to the orphanage and thus would have had no where to go, if not for this one final gift.

"I see, thank you for letting me know that Naruto." The Hokage said with a small sad smile. "I will be sure that wish is honored...now, let's get you someplace warm, and let you rest." The old man added as he placed his hand on the boy's back. "And we'll take care of everything else later, ok?"

Naruto nodded and let himself be led off, looking back on last time at the man who'd give his life to save him. "Arigato...Kitsu-nii-san."


End file.
